


There’s no place like home

by Brianneinlove



Series: whips, and chains and gags... Oh my! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Come Sharing, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Milking, Other, POV Tony Stark, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, s, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: The ride home is quiet, Happy drives and there is a soft jazz playing in the car. Not my taste in music but I know it calms my lovers. Steve sat behind the diver with Bucky on the floor between his legs, head resting on his thigh, with his hands behind his back. I am allowed a seat tonight it is odd to sit at the same level as my dom but I know something is brewing in his deep blue eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine! I am enjoying this world and will keep writting in it as I can. I might switch the roles in other stories but not drastically.

There’s no place like home  
The ride home is quiet, Happy drives and there is a soft jazz playing in the car. Not my taste in music but I know it calms my lovers. Steve sat behind the diver with Bucky on the floor between his legs, head resting on his thigh, with his hands behind his back. I am allowed a seat tonight it is odd to sit at the same level as my dom but I know something is brewing in his deep blue eyes. 

There is a choice to be made between these two power lovely men, and it will not be an easy one I fear. Steve runs his hands through Bucky’s hair and takes out his phone. I see him tap a quick text message and smile at me. It takes 30 minute to get back to the tower from the Club. At the 20 minute mark his phone chirps, an incoming text. He smiles at me resting is other hand on my thigh. 

“Happy please take me to sub-basement 3 when you pull into the tower.” Bucky makes a gasping sound but does not look up. I chance a glance at him. That is the level where we keep Steve and Bucky’s bikes as well as my personal vintage car collections. If he is going there he is going to take his bike out for a while. He smile again at me a dark kind of smile. I hate and love it.

“Sure thing Steve.” He badges into the parking and drives down 3 levels. 

“Tony, take Bucky up and get him cleaned up, Head to toe. I won’t be more than 20, there is no rush, and be complete. I need a few things we don’t have on hand tonight.” He kisses me deep and sloppy and makes to get out of the car paying Bucky no mind. I know it’s hard for him to, and when Buck whines he turns around and kisses his lips softly carefully. “Sorry baby I know what you’re thinking, but I can’t just yet, and that is last bit of sweet I have for you tonight.” 

He leaves the car before closing the door one last order “Oh tony, no cages no collars after, just spotlessly clean and waiting on the bench near the bed. I know how you get when caring for others, you may cum if you need to, but he better not or you will both regret it.” and fuck if I could get hard under then lock and key my dick is in at the moment that would have done it right there. “Bucky has the keys”

“Yes Sir” I bow my head down and the door closes. Happy drives back up to the main floor of the garage and I get out on my side and walk around to help Bucky out. I hear the trunk pop open as he is stretching his legs and go to get the bags. 

“Let me, Tony Please.” Bucky is faster than I am rests his hand on mine as I reach into the car.

“Bucky you know this is my place? That I like doing the work?” Service, caring for those I love is my calling as a Submissive. I would give my family everything I am and do anything for them. It makes me happy to see them so cared for. Also I am new to this relationship, I am to serve it is my place with Steve.

“Please just tonight let me spoil you. You have been so good to me with all that we have sprung on you, and all you have had to see. Let me care for you this one time.” His eyes are moving over me and to the bags and back. He whispers “Please” Runs his hands over mine and up my arm. 

I shiver at the touch but this is my place “Bucky you know this is not necessary. I care for you and will always be here to care for you and Steve.” 

He bows his head like he is giving up, but says “I don’t know where or what will happen tonight or what Stevie will do to me. I do know two things I want to end this night forgiven and in His good grace, and I will gladly take anything he chooses to do to me. Second I want to be full of both of you, I want it running out of my body and down my legs” He smiles again “So please Let me be good to you now in case I can’t later.”

“Ok T3” I smile at him I guess I was not the only one who saw the twist in Steve’s eye.

We get up to the penthouse to see Jarvis has started a shower for us. I want a bath, and normally after club, we all get into my stupidly large tub, and take one. I had one put in after we became a trouple. For the sake of getting cleaner I for go the bath. 

Bucky hands me the dog tags Steve had given him with our keys and starts to take his clothes off. I stop him “I have to do this, sirs orders. You first” I peel off his shirt and dark jeans “turn around for me.” He pauses and knows what’s coming. Raises his hand to keep the collar in place. 

“Don’t” it is not a request, he may not let go enough to follow our orders. 

“Buck please don’t make me disobey him” I'm pleading at this point and he nods and turns. I take off his collar and he starts to shake, I feel his breath speed up as he turns to look at me. I quickly remove mine and my cage so he does not feel so alone. We are both naked and collar less. 

I feel bad for him I do subs are not meant to remove their own gear. It shows Steve’s faith in us, that he allows it. “He’ll give it back cupcake, but I can’t get us clean with them on now can I?” He looks from the collar to me and back. Buck shakes his head. “Right so in the shower with you. March sergeant!” I swat his ass lightly as he steps in. The water is this side of too hot for me but I am not first to get clean, Jarvis set the temperature for Bucky who moans as the water washes over him. 

I pick up a bottle of shampoo and ask him to sit kneel so I can reach his hair. He follows my instructions, it’s so peaceful I love doing this. I feel my cock stiffen as he relaxes under my touches. I am careful to get all of him clean and rinsed before I start washing his face shoulders and back, He is not fully healed from the beating at the club but it’s a near thing. He will be soon.

“Stand up and face the wall and put your hands up for me baby?” He moves and places his palms to the warm wall as I run the washcloth down his ass and over his hips, avoiding his cock and hole. I will do those by hand with our other soap. I feel pulled under a bit while servicing my lover, and I know my eyes must be glassy at this point. I wash down his legs and over his feet. Steve said head to toe. Bucky whines again as my hands touch him everywhere. “Rinse off for me Buckaroo” I stand back and tend to my cock as he lets the water run down his body. “Fuck” My body goes ridged as I spill over my hand. The release allows my head to clear a bit so I can get back to work. 

“Ok buddy back on the wall for me I need to finish cleaning your greedy hole and needy cock.” He groans. “What? Tell me I am wrong, you would open that ass for Steve in the middle of a mission; right there for everyone to see him take what’s his and beg for more, until he had you begging for mercy.”

“Nope not wrong and fuck ya I would but that is the nature of the beast.” I take out the soap I made for cleaning our junk and asses. It has no sting to it and a light cherry flavor. Steve loves it.

I slowly lather his cock pulling back his foreskin and rubbing around the head to get it fully clean. He is moaning and whimpering again. And damn if I'm not getting a hard. “Oh Tony do you need a hand with that?” I keep cleaning quickly but completely as I lather up his balls and cock one last time.

“No ‘m good” I'm sure that would not be part of cleaning Sir meant. He rinses again as I wait one last place to clean. I ponder if he needs a full cleaning “do you need an internal rinse?” I ask but I hope not. I have never had to do that for another person, and don’t want to now. 

“Naw I did it when I found out I was being allowed out to play after our fun this morning.” He smiles over his shoulder.

“I still have to clean you hole,” Looking over his cock it is red and hard as stone “Are you going to get through this?”

“Yes, I will not fail him again! He said no cuming so I won’t.” I grab the soap and lather up my hand again running it along the pink pucker of his ass. He gasps as I slip inside him and crook my finger. I want to make sure he is clean enough to eat. “Fuck feels so good” I chuckle at his words.

“Mother of God please another…please!” He is panting at this point and rocking his body.

“Sorry puddin’ He said clean you not open you up” He wines and rocks back chasing my hand. “Be good huh Jarvis is watchin over us and I am sure Steve keeps track.” Fuck I love that he can watch me always.

“I do, you know that Tony” We both jump a bit, we were so wrapped up in what we were doing we did not hear him come in. “Mostly to catch hot ass moments like this.” I still had my finger in Bucky’s ass and he was rocking back on it, chasing his pleasure. 

I go to pull out of his body “add another” I hear from the door. It’s a clear order so I do “Is that what you wanted Buck?” Steve asks as I curve my fingers and press down on his taint with my thumb

“Oh Fuck sir yes.. Feels soo Fucking Christ.. So good.” I don’t pull out I let him chase me as I watch Steve’s face. 

“We are not done Sir I am not clean yet” Steve smiles at the scene before him.

“Pull out and be quick I want you in our room in 5.” He grabs the collars of the sink and heads to the door when I hear a destressed whine tear out of Buck again. “Relax I won’t keep it. Now get him clean and be fast!” 

Bucky washes me with military efficiency as Jarvis warns us at the four minuet mark we get out and dry off even more quickly. As we leave the in suite we see Steve sitting at his desk chair waiting for us. In the middle of the room he has set up a bi level padded bench with heavy restraints at both top and bottom. There is a table with things laid out on it but it is covered with a cloth. We hurry to our normal bench at the foot of the bed, but not before Bucky eyes over the set up and back to Steve. He has our contract boxes on his desk. That is not normal. I take a deep breath and kneel down and bow my head. I let the calm wash over me. Buck seems to do the same though he is still hard. 

“Do you know how precious you both are to me?” We hear Steve ask as he runs his hands over the boxes. “I would move the planets themselves for you both. I give you freedoms not normal to most Submissive in our world. Do I not?” his voice has gone chilled and sharp. He is not angry but getting there.

“Yes sir.” I say quickly followed by Bucks “ You do Sir”

“I kept the contracts simple, I only punish when I have too. Am I unfair to you?” He has gotten up with our collars in hand, the matching ones he gave us.

“No sir” we say damn near in unison and fast. 

I feel like I failed in some way but with all this night has had for us I had forgotten my transgression at the club, and my morning mouthing off. I am in as much trouble as my other lover. Steve gets up and walks to where we are kneeling.

“Tony, tell me…” Sir pauses just in front of us, and then continues his circle around us. “Does James’ wellbeing not matter to you? I am asking because you clearly can keep your mouth shut. You will just blurt his name out in a public place where anyone can hear you.” It is not like who everyone does not know the Winter Soldier is a sub, it’s been a huge topic of debates if he was able to say no due to his sub designation. 

“I.. It is Sir” I won’t give him some bullshit excuse. The no names at the club! It is my fucking rules in my fucking club. A person’s designation is privet. I don’t want people there worried about it. It’s a place where you can be who you want to be and with whoever you want to be with. Where Doms can be with Doms if they want or you can switch, even as society thinks that is unnatural. 

“Do you want to tell me why you did it then?” he was right behind me I can feel his body heat. I want to say they shocked me with the sharing thing, but what he does with his subs is not my call to make. Buck is my lover but not mine to make decisions for. 

“I have no valid excuse, I am sorry and will take whatever you see fit to do to me for my transgressions. I beg you now to allow me to earn your forgiveness” I am unhappy with his displeasure with me. “please sir”

“Oh you will beg me, or try to, I assure you.” He grins that evil grin “When tonight is over you will wish you could close that mouth of yours…Bucky” He grabs my chin in his large hand and kisses my lips a soft peck then pulls back. Closes his eyes but does not let go.

“Yes, Sir” he answers but does not look up.

“Your actions tonight are a contract breech. I want the sharing clause removed from our contract if you are to remain with me. You will be mine wholly and no other dom will ever touch you again. There will be no more nights out, and I will punish you for allowing even the most casual contact with ANY other dom. If you don’t want this change I will let you out of the contract with no repercussions. This must be your choice. Please know I want you, I will always want you, 100% and even if you go I will love you with all of my heart. This is NOT me wanting you gone, or wanting out. I just, I can no longer watch someone take what is mine. I am offering you a way to be happy with me or without me. That is all I ever wanted for you Bucky, do this is all I can do for you now.

Steve’s hand is still on my face like an anchor, but there are tears just on the edge of his eyes. This is killing him, Hell it may kill him if James leaves us. However he has to do this, it’s the law. He can’t fulfill the contract as it is and they must both agree to changes even in a life time contract. Bucky fidgets and sobs a bit the room is silent for a few long moments. 

Bucky speaks first “I am yours and will always be yours Sir, I do not want anyone else to own me. I agree to the change, and accept your new rules. No one will ever touch me again even in passing.” There is a deep sigh from Sir and a deeper breath from Bucky. “I ask one thing in return, add Tony’s name to my contract, let him touch me I love him too and don’t want to lose him.”

Steve smile at me and let’s go of my face. It is a smile that says told you so. Ya ya you did you big lug “I said No DOM would ever touch you I would never deny our lover.” He runs his hands over my chest and pulls hard on my nipples I squeak and nearly fall into him. “He is ours and we are his. Jarvis amend his contract for the new rules” 

“Thank you Sir” is all Bucky says.

“Now that is out of our way” He stands up and runs his hands down the collars on the bed then walks to the table and removes the cover. “Bucky Chin up high” I hear the jingle of metal as he lifts the item off the table. “Eyes on the bed sub” He walks in front of us again holding a high leather collar, a posture collar. We have never played with this before. 

“This is the first step in your punishment. You will not be allowed to look away as I take my pleasure from Tony. You will watch us as we Fuck, as he takes my cock into his throat, over and over until I am done with him. This is going to be a long night for you I fear” He fastens the collar on Bucky’s neck. 

“You decide you wanted to push yourself, and to give away what is mine. You needed to show off to a room full of people that your pleasure was more important than my rules. So love, I am going to give you what you begged me for on that stage tonight. I am giving you permission to cum, over and over again until I am done with my pet.” He smiles a gut wrenching smile. “You will think twice, when we are done, about ever giving away what is fucking mine!” I would worry but I know Bucky loves this. The feeling of being owned that all of him is Steve’s.

I am lost though, Cuming is a reward not a punishment. Then I recall Steve is a brilliant tactician he sees my worry “I know you’re thinking release is a reward. It won’t be for long. He will beg me to put his cage back on before the half way point.” He stands up and heads back to the table.

“Now Tony your turn,” he is behind me and there is more jingling. “Open wide” I do as I'm told and there is a cold metal ring jabbed into my mouth. It is larger than our normal ring gag it is forcing my jaw open at almost a painful stretch. “Seeing as you let your mouth open and run whenever you feel like it, and with no concern what its cost is to others. This will only come off when I see fit it may not come off at all tonight unless you are very very good.” I can feel the drool already. 

He slides my collar back on. “Now get on the bed and start opening up that ass of yours. I meant it when I told buck I am going to use you all night long.” I whine and look down to my cock and back to my Dom I want my cage, I won’t be able to keep myself from Cumming. 

“Oh sorry sweetheart no cage tonight. I am rewarding you for helping Bucky at the club we will be doing some edging with you, and when Bucky is done and can’t take anymore and he is screamed out. I am going to let you fuck him however you want for as long as you want.” He swats my ass and I scamper onto the bed. Fuck I almost come just from that mental image. 

“You, my little cock slut will not be allowed any kind of human touch tonight until you are too spent to enjoy it. Get over onto the bench. Ass up knees spread to the cuffs.” 

I grab the lube from the night stand and lay back so they can see. I run the lubed finger around my rim and then inside my body. Gasp at the feeling and keep fingering myself as he locks Bucky down. First the wrists, then the knees. His heavy cock swings free below him. 

Steve grabs a vacuum pump from the table, another new thing for this night. He sits below Bucky as he attaches it to the bench right at Bucky’s cock. Then lubes up Bucky and slides it over his dick. “Jarvis start at low and speed it up a setting after each release.” 

The pump starts and Bucky moans “You are to not be silent and cum as often as you can. Oh one more thing.” I see him pick up the slim vibrator off the table, it is a prostate stimulator. He lubes it up and slowly works it into the other subs ass. Sir is slow but hard about it, and I know it won’t burn much because its only as wide at Sirs fingers. Bucky jumps in the restraints and tries to pull forward into the pump anyway. “Those, my disobedient sub, are SHIELD grade cuffs. You’re not going anywhere. If you get too quiet or fight the pump too much I will turn this on and let it run. Are we clear on your rules.” 

“Yes sir. Fuck crystal clear.” He tries to turn his head to look at Sir but can’t due to the collar. I am now three fingers deep in my now ass and whimpering I need more. He is looking at me as I wiggle to the end of the bed moaning around my gag drooling and tossing my head back. 

Sir gets up after making sure Bucky is secured and turns his attention on me. He grabs another Item from the table. It’s a wide based dilldo, and comes to where I am propped up on my side legs spread wide and fingering my hole with no care in this world other than following my orders. 

“This has a twin that is built for the gag in your mouth. I am going to fill whatever hole I am not using with one or the other. But first I want to warm up that ass of yours.” He flips me over onto my stomach and slides that too wide toy in and out of my ass slowly. It makes me whimper and whine. I try to pull away a bit when I hear Bucky groan and start cussing a blue streak. “One” I hear sir say.

Once the plug is in place he climbs up onto the bed and turns us so we are profile to the bench Buck is on. “Change of plans, you have a choice tan your pretty ass now for that stunt at the club or take a brutal face fuck silently every noise I hear I will add a swat to your ass.” 

He knows I can’t answer, hell my jaw hurts already and he is right I wish I could close my mouth. “Oh, I'm sorry you so quiet Tony what was your choice? “I try to nose up into his crouch sticking my tongue through the gag. He pulls his cock out though his fly, and yep fuck he is not even going to get naked for me I am really just going to be a fuck toy for him and fuck that makes me so very happy. “Ok pet I get it, you want this don’t you?” I whimper and scoot forward. He slowly feeds his hard dick though the gag not stopping as he hits the back wall of my throat. “Relax your throat pet I need you to let me in. I want your spoiled lover to see you take this like the good sub you are.” He knows I know how to do this he is just running at the mouth. I also know in this view I can see Bucky moaning and rocking into the pump he eyes are watching as my throat distends with the intrusion of our master’s cock. “God so good Tony good baby, there you almost got all of it.” 

I hear the second of Bucky’s orgasm go off, and the pump picks up and he starts to beg a bit. “Sir please slow it down please!” He is getting louder and pulling back.

“Buck! We are just getting started you better relax” He shoves hard the last inch into my throat and I gag and gurgle “You too baby you know it gets harder if you struggle. I’m not pulling out till you are swallowing my load. So just take it.” 

He rubs his hand over my neck where his dick is lodged. I swallow down and let him rub himself off though my neck. He pulls out enough to let me gasp for a lung full of air. Bucky is still writing and begging. “OK buck I warned you. J turn on the stimulator level one.” Bucky screams and nearly bolts off the table. He shoves back into my throat “Good you soo good pet, keep it up swallow for me, let me feel it.”

“Oh GOD Mother Mary! Fuck Sir please!” and he shoots off again. I feel the tears start in my eyes as Steve takes to fucking my throat properly. He is not slow and is doing exactly what he told us subs he would. He is using me for his pleasure. I fucking love it. His first is quick and he is deep in my throat when he goes off, but pulls back to let some of it lay on my tongue. I can’t close my mouth to let it roll back into my throat. 

I look up to him try to say please. He knows I want to share his taste with Bucky, normally we would share this, and to get his to help me clear off my tongue. “Sorry pet not now, he is on punishment. I told him no human contact.” I want to cry I love it when I can share sir knows that. “I will make it up to you if he is good I promise.” He kisses my lips and sucks my tongue clean. He gets off the bed. And goes to Bucky to check the lube in the pump and the stimulator. 

“ ‘M sorry Tony FUCK! I'm so sorry, I will… GAHHH and there is 4…” Steve does not touch Bucky in any way he re lubes the pump and slides it back on tightening the straps. “SIR please I can’t it’s too much. God!” I know with his version of the serum he is not even close to done. Neither is Steve.  
“You and I both know that is a lie Bucky but you sing out if it is a red issue” Bucky is sweating and whimpering but nods. Jarvis Level 2 please. He yells again as the thing buzzes louder. Steve picks up the gags plug and comes back to the bed. “That’s for lying to me don’t do it again”

“I would say open up but…” he laughs at himself. He slides the bit into place. “Nod if you are ok” I nod Fuck yes, I’m ok I'm peachy my jaw hurts my ass is stretched and I can hear my fellow sub falling apart not far from me. He leaves me there a moment and comes back and pulls me off the bed. He has taken off his clothes and tosses me over the end of the bed on my chest. 

“You failed to stay quiet after I gave you a treat, so sorry darling but you are getting a spanking anyhow” I make a small yelped sound as he holds me down and spanks my ass raw for a good ten minutes, he takes me apart. Slowly at first but harder and harder time goes on. I start jumping and wiggling trying to avoid the last few blows. He growls at me and I still. “Like what you see baby? He turns such as nice shade of red. And he is such a good boy ya?” he is talking to Bucky teasing him with what he cant have. 

“y y yes sir so much better… “ he is starting to slur a bit. Steve reaches between my legs and pumps my cock a few times, he is listening for my tells waiting for me shake him off. He told me he was going to edge me tonight. I shake my head and toss my head back. I hear Bucky go off again. The pump is at its max setting now. “Ple.. sir. Please stop make it stop.”

Sir lets go of my dick almost too late but not quite lifts me up and tosses me onto the bed. “Face Him and on your knees and elbows.” He got in bed behind me and unbuckles the gag compactly. “I am going to fuck you stupid ya, and you are going to talk to Bucky. Tell him how good this feels and anything else that runs though you filthy mind. I want him coming while he watches me take you. Show him what a good slut you are.”

“Yes sir…” He pulls the plug out and shoves in I scream “oh God Buck he is huge ‘M soo full. God he so good Sir please harder please use me fill me up… Yes YES please sir Right there”  
I try to push back on him but he stills my hips with his large hands snarls “Quit it” He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back so I'm looking at Bucky, he has gone quiet and is just mewling and whimpering. I see the pull of the pump still going, 

“Tell him what you are going to do to him when I let you take him” he lets go of my hair I look over my shoulder to sir he is slowing down, I whine a bit. “Look him in the eyes and tell him…” I am at a loss for words rare for me I know but he looks so fucked out already,   
“Buck, god I am going to fuck you so hard, Babe remember what you wanted the shower?” His eyes clear a bit he smiles. “to end the night full of our cum and forgiven…. Oh shit sir please stop I'm close… please. You still want that puddin’ me to take your ass. Sir is going to let me if your good plllease stay being good. I need you.”

“yes…I… pplsplse I Sir it hurts” Steve snaps his hips hard one more time and he is filling my body so full I reach down and clamp hard on my dick to keep it from going off. “Fuuckk sir I can’t… can’t do thi..ss plese make it stop. I'm ‘M sorry.” I can see he is fighting it, it’s got to hurt to milked like that, Fuck its hot. Steve pulls out of me and runs his hand through my hair. 

“Follow me Tony.” He gets off the bed and we both go to where Bucky is watching us and begging still almost silent he has tears rolling down his face. “Take the toy out of him, J slow the pump to a Two.” I remove the toy and I hear the pump slow. “You’re going to cum one more time for me Buck, I know you can 6 is not the max we are milked you for and you know it. But I'm going to let Tony fuck you though this last one. Do you want that?” Bucky did not answer. Sir undid the collar and Bucky’s head slumped forward. I run my hands down his hips and up his back. 

“Please siiriwanthtat.” He slurred together then cleared up a bit “I want to feel him.” I looked to Steve, I'm at bit worried Buck is too far gone to be ok with this.

“What’s the word Buck I won’t do this if your too far under” Steve sees my worry wants me to know its ok. “I won’t be mad at you if you are” his back bows and he cries out again Cuming hard and collapsing.

I shake my head, I won’t fuck him like this he is too sweet “Sir I can’t do this” 

“I know Tony you are always looking out for him I agree let’s get him out of the restraints and in to a hot bath.” He is slowly unlocking the restraints as Bucky coming around.

“sir?” he looks up at Steve. “ ‘M ok I can… “

“I know Bucky I know but you are done. Your punishment is over come on into a bath” He lets the keen locks out and we get him to standing and to a tub of hot soapy water.

Steve gets into the tub first and we set Bucky against his chest as I start slowly washing him down. I am still hard as a rock.   
I lean over Bucky and wash his chest as Steve slowly rubs circles over his arm and stomach. “you did soo good for me Bucky. I'm very proud of you.” As I rub past his nipple he jumps a bit and looks at me. 

“Tony?” He looks at me like he did not even notice I was there before. “Sir? I'm not done with my punishment.” His words are clearer, and his eyes are less glassy. 

“yah buck you are you did perfectly, relax.” He is holding him as I move up to startle his legs and wash down his metal arm.

“I want to let tony fuck me, Sir please. He is hard enough to pound diamonds to dust here. He was so good all night, please let me finish this.” Steve looks at me and oh fuck yes, I want this.

“To the bedroom then” rinse off quickly and dry off as fast. “on the bed, Buck” 

“No sir, please lock me back down.” The proud stupid look on my doms face as he realizes his sub means to see though exactly what he was told his punishment would be. “Put the pump back, and fuck me please I need to see this though.” We lock him back to the benches.

“As you wish Sub” He grabs Bucky cock to guide it back into the pump. “Jarvis level 5 please” The pump starts hard and fast pulling him back to the edge right away Steve slowly puts a finger into him to test how loose he is, he adds some lube and another finger He is not being kind but I am not as big as Steve is. Hell, I'm not sure a horse is! 

Bucky is crying and screaming and begging me to fuck him, to help him come through this. “He is as prepped as I want him to be. Fuck him Tony hard and fast cum as soon as your ready do not worry about his wants or needs.”

“Yes sir” I stand behind him and slowly slide in as his head falls forward. “FFUuck He is so tight sir, damn I won’t last long.” 

“You don’t need to its not about him, tell him Bucky why. Why is him fucking you not about you?”

“I belong to Steve, all of me. If he wants me to be a hole for you to fuck to get what you need…. FUCK” he grits down “that is what I want to be. So please Tony move, give it to me like you said you would.” So I do letting my dom Guide me though using Bucky as he wants to be used. I cum embarrassingly fast and fall over his back. Steve pets his hair and tells him he was soo good, but does not turn off the pump. 

“One more time buck, cum for me baby give me what you should have before; give me what is mine.” My dick is still in him as he lets go for his dom and spills a final time. Crying out Steve's name. 

We get him off the bench for a final time and under the blankets. “you are both soo good for me. I love you. You know that right.?”

“Yes Sir” comes in unison. 

“Get some sleep boys tomorrow is going to be a long day” I crack one eye open and look across Steve’s chest at Bucky who has done the same. He shrugs and I doze off if I'm with my Boys It can be as long as it wants to be, and I’ll be a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought did I miss a tag? Did you like the out come? Where do you think the boys are headed now?


End file.
